Les soirs d'orages
by Coeur de plume
Summary: Amoureux sans jamais se le dire, trop orgueilleux pour se l'avouer, et trop fragiles pour s'arrêter. L'un privait l'oxygène de l'autre, s'étouffant eux-mêmes à petit feu. Ils se pourrissaient, et se consolaient avant de se perdre. Et dire que tout avait commencé un soir d'orage...


Je re-publie dans une version améliorée ma toute première fanfiction qui a pourtant un peu vieillie…

Je ne fais qu'emprunter les fabuleux personnages de J.K Rowling.

A mes anciens lecteurs (et aux nouveaux !) j'espère que cette version vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis positif ou négatif c'est très important pour un petit auteur comme moi !

Bonne lecture

Depuis maintenant trois mois, Drago Malfoy partageait ses appartements avec la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard en tant que préfets en chef. Une idée sotte de Dumbeldore qui pensait ainsi réduire les tensions entre les Serpentards et les Griffondors. Tous deux tenaient trop à leur poste, pour y renoncer, à cause d'une malheureuse cohabitation… enfin surtout Hermione Granger. Pendant ce long premier trimestre, ils s'étaient appliqués à se croiser le moins possible, ainsi peu de disputes avaient éclaté au grand étonnement de nombreux élèves (certains avaient même lancé des paris pour vous dire !).

Le jeune blond vénitien ne se préoccupait pas d'elle, et elle ne s'occupait pas de lui ainsi tout allait pour le mieux. Non on ne pouvait pas dire que toutes les tensions étaient effacées, mais oui il y avait bien un mieux dans la relation entre les verts et rouges. Parfois il arrivait qu'à de très rares occasions, que ces deux derniers échangent quelques banalités, mais ça c'était vraiment dans les meilleurs moments et seulement quand personne ne trainait dans les alentours. Ils avaient une réputation à tenir tout de même.

Cette nuit où l'orage ne c'était presque jamais fait aussi fort, Drago s'en souvenait, il se voyait rentrer de la salle commune des Serpentards. En rentrant aussi tard, il pouvait être sûr de ne pas avoir à croiser sa colocataire à qui il devait rendre depuis une semaine déjà un document concernant une sortie aux musées des trolls. Même pour un Malfoy une Granger énervée ce n'était pas bon signe. Le jeune homme blond prononça le mot de passe, et lorsqu'il allait entrer dans sa chambre, il entendit des gémissements provenir de l'autre bout de la pièce. Adossée à la cheminée Hermione se cachait dans l'obscurité visiblement apeurée par le tonnerre.

Comme en bon Drago Malfoy qu'il se doit, dans cette situation deux options se présentait à lui. 1. Se moquer de manière sadique, 2. Aider la pauvre jeune fille. Etrangement il choisit l'option 1.

-Tiens, tiens quelle bonne surprise, où est passée la fierté des Griffondors ?

-La ferme Malfoy ! Dit-elle dans un sanglot.

-Alors comme ça on a peur de l'orage ? Pff tu me déçois Granger.

Drago était descendu à sa hauteur, et se plaisait à plonger son regard supérieur dans le sien tout effrayé. Cette fois elle n'aurait effectivement pas le dernier mot. Demain en première page de la Gazette Des Sorciers elle pouvait être sûre d'y lire « GRAND SCOOP :HERMIONE GRANGER A PEUR DE L'ORAGE », s'en était fini de sa réputation. Il l'observait attentivement de ses yeux aciers moqueurs.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle avait provoqué un grand chamboulement en son interlocuteur. Elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à la sixième année qu'il avait connu ; ses cheveux bouclaient délicatement sur ses épaules à présent, ses lèvres finement sculptées mettait en valeur son petit nez aquilin. Quant à ses yeux, ils ressortaient grâce à quelques coups de crayons. Bon ce n'était pas Miss Sorcière de l'année mais on ne pouvait nier que le temps avait fait son œuvre et que devant lui la jeune femme était belle. Il aurait presque pu rêver doucement en tomber amoureux si elle n'avait pas eu ce satané caractère et ses principes plutôt fortement stupide. Et ce qui fut la chose la plus étrange de la journée, c'est que Drago ne pensa pas directement à la « pureté » de son sang.

Soudain, un éclair pourfendit le ciel, et l'orage tonna encore plus fort. Stoppant net les reflexions philosophiques de Drago. Oubliant qui Hermione avait en face d'elle, dans un excès de peur, la jeune fille serra de toutes ses forces le vert et argent. Elle tremblait et pleurait dans les bras de son ennemi juré ! Drago allait pour la repousser jusqu'à ce que une petite voix étouffée l'en empêche :

-S'il te plait me repousse pas…Tu pourras te moquer de moi autant que tu veux mais me laisse pas seule.

-Alors là vraiment je dois Granger me demande de rester avec elle ?

-S'il te plait Drago…s'il te plait.

-Franchement, les filles vous êtes chiantes.

Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Il devait la repousser, il le voulait ! Mais en sentant les deux petits bras frêle autour de sa taille et les sanglots de la jeune fille qui redoublait à chaque coup de tonnerre, il ne pouvait décemment pas s'en moquer. Petit à petit, la belle se calma.

-Merci….bredouilla-t-elle.

Drago relâcha doucement l'étreinte, quand les sanglots de la griffondor furent estompés. Ils étaient face à face. Deux ados seuls dans une pièce sombre. Elle était devenue belle, et lui avait su se montrer doux pour elle. Aucun ne baissait les yeux, si l'un le faisait, il perdait, et était à la merci de l'autre. Alors sans trop comprendre comment, lentement leurs lèvres ce rapprochèrent.

Pire ennemis du passé, ils commettaient l'irréparable, leur lèvres, se frôlèrent, se cherchèrent, puis se touchèrent. Ils s'aimaient et se détestaient à la fois. Leurs cœurs se réclamaient, mais leurs consciences s'insultaient. Ils se provoquaient, se cherchaient, tâtaient les limites, dépassaient les bornes, se disputaient. Mais au final se réconciliaient toujours. Par moments ils étaient deux à vouloir tuer l'autre et la seconde d'après ils devenaient un pour s'aimer. Et le temps passa ainsi.

Amoureux sans jamais se le dire, trop orgueilleux pour se l'avouer, et trop fragiles pour s'arrêter. L'un privait l'oxygène de l'autre, s'étouffant eux-mêmes à petit feu. Ils se pourrissaient, et se consolaient avant de se perdre.

Un serpent perfide et une lionne imbue de fierté, qui l'aurait cru ? Pas eux, pourtant leur histoire durait déjà, depuis quelques mois. Personne n'était au courant, ils en avaient honte, mais étaient fier d'avoir conquis l'autre. Le bonheur de l'un, faisait le malheur de l'autre, deux et un à la fois. Ils se détestaient, mais dans le dos des autres, s'aimaient comme jamais, sans se le dire, le premier qui l'avouera aurait perdu, ils le savaient ; c'était leur jeu. Amoureux pour tuer l'autre, à la merci de l'un sans l'autre.

Mais leur bonheur fut de courte durée, car un matin, tandis que la Lionne était parti à son cours de défense un peu plus tôt, le père de Drago, Lucius Malfoy entra par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Comme à son habitude, il était froid et distant avec son fils, lui fut surprit et dérangé par la venue de son père imprévue.

-J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi, Drago, la guerre est pour demain, le seigneur des ténèbres veut te voir combattre à ses côtés, et à la fin de la bataille tu recevras la marque…

-Je…Père je ne peux pas. Articula t-il non sans difficultés.

-Comment oses-tu ? Comment peux tu prétendre te rebeller contre moi ? Et il le gifla.

-Je ne serais jamais un Mange Mort ! Vous m'entendez ? Jamais !

-Demain je t'attends sur le champ de bataille, si tu ne combats pas à nos côtés, je t'éliminerai personnellement ! Puis il repartit dans un nuage de fumer noire, comme il était venu.

Il avait à l'époque trop d'orgueil pour le reconnaître, mais c'était grâce à elle, celle qu'il haïssait et aimait plus que tout, sa lionne comme il aimait l'appeler, qu'il avait changé. Sous le choc, il ne savait que faire, les heures passèrent, et soudain le vert et argent avait pris sa décision, même si la mort l'attendait, c'est aux côtés de sa lionne qu'il se battrait. Drago courut jusqu'au bureau du Dumbeldore, et lui répéta tout ce qu'il savait.

Le principal réunit les élèves ainsi que les professeurs dans la grande salle.

-L'heure est grave, mes amis, demain sera le dernier jour pour la plus part d'entre nous. La guerre est annoncée. Vous verrez beaucoup des vôtres tomber, le sang coulera, vous serez seul confronté à vous-même. Rien qu'une mince poignée d'entre nous survivra, et inscrira vos noms dans les livres d'histoires, les noms des héros, qui ce seront sacrifiez pour gagner cette guerre. Qu'importe votre maison, demain, ce serra ensemble que nous mourrons. Profitez de cette soirée, car elle sera certainement votre dernière.

Dans l'école, le silence était de mise, personne ne parlait, tous avaient peur. Chacun rentra dans son dortoir, certains pleuraient et voulaient rentrer chez eux, mais il était trop tard. Le combat ne commençait que demain, mais la Mort avait déjà pris possession des couloirs de Poudlard. Les professeurs n'étaient guère plus enjoués que les enfants, eux aussi, risqueraient leurs vies demain.

Hermione et Drago retournèrent à leurs appartements, main dans la main, mais personne ne s'en aperçut, le choc du discours de Dumbeldore, n'avait que trop marqué leur esprit. Comme tous les autres, ils ne parlèrent pas, mais leurs regards disaient bien plus que les mots.

Dehors il pleuvait, un orage éclata. La Lionne vint se blottir contre le Serpentard, elle avait encore un peu peur. Ils étaient assis côte à côte, leurs regards étaient graves, ils avaient si peur que l'un meurt, et pas l'autre, qu'il soit séparé. Et pourtant à ce moment crucial, aucuns des deux ne se l'avoua. Ce dire je t'aime c'était perdre. Ils passèrent la nuit assis devant la cheminée, perdu dans leurs pensées, ils voulaient simplement se le dire, mais si l'un le faisait, l'autre gagnait.

Ce n'était que quelques mots, mais ils ne parvinrent pas à les prononcer, ils ne voulaient pas perdre. C'était facile, et à la fois si dur, aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre face à l'autre, malgré cette guerre.

L'aube pointa difficilement le bout de son nez, ils n'avaient pas dormis. C'était le dernier lever de soleil pour certains. La peur, la mort empestait déjà dehors. Doucement Hermione se leva pour aller dans sa chambre chercher sa baguette. Drago se hissa sur ses grandes jambes, juste après.

CLIC !

-Mais Drago à quoi tu joues ? Pourquoi tu m'as enfermée ? Ouvre!

-Hermione, je ne veux pas que tu meurs, j'ai jeté un sors sur la porte, tu ne pourras sortir qu'à la fin de cette guerre. Pardonne-moi... s'il te plait.

Il partit en courant, une lame coula le long de sa joue, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir revoir le magnifique sourire de sa Lionne. Au moins, là-bas, elle ne risquait rien, il n'aurait pu supporter sa mort. Il devait battre son père, mais il n'était pas assez fort, sa mort était presque certaine. Il allait laisser derrière lui, sa Lionne qui ne lui pardonnerait certainement jamais.

Son cœur battait, il risquait de mourir, son cœur battait, elle cherchait un moyen de sortir de sa chambre.

Voldemort et ses Mange morts arrivèrent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard dans un nuage noir, parmi eux, le père de Drago. Les professeurs ainsi que les dernières années étaient en première ligne, parmi eux, le fils de Lucius.

Hermione commençait à entendre les premiers cris, ça y est, certains de ses amis étaient peut-être morts, Il était peut-être mort. Ce n'est pas un sors qui l'arrêterait, on ne la faisait pas à la Miss-je-sais-tout, elle en lança un encore plus fort. La porte s'ouvre, elle le sait, elle court à sa perte, qu'importe.

Son cœur bat, elle court, sur le champ de bataille, les corps s'enchevêtrent, le sang coule, parmi eux, certains de ses amis. Mais elle court, elle ne s'arrête pas, sa raison est partie, mais son cœur est là, elle court, la Mort l'attend, ce n'est pas grave, elle ne lui a pas dit, elle reconnaît, elle a perdue.

Elle l'aperçoit, son ange, son vert et argent, il se bat, il perd contre son père, il va lui assenez le coup fatal, elle ne lui permettra pas.

-Je t'aime.

Elle a prit sa place, il devait mourir, mais c'est elle qui a pris le coup. Elle tombe dans ses bras, l'Adka vedkra a transpercé sa poitrine. Le sang coule de sa petite bouche fine. Elle pâlie. Son regard se perd et devient morne, perdant sa dernière étincèle de vie.

-Noooooooooonnnnn ! T'as pas le droit…. t'as pas le droit de me laisser tout seul, résiste, résiste !

-Un Serpent… et une Lionne, qui l'eut cru ? C'était idiot, à cause d'une fierté mal placée je n'ai jamais voulus te le dire, Je t'aime, j'ai perdue.

Articula t-elle tout en plongeant son regard chocolat dans le sien, pour la première fois, pour la dernière fois.

Sa main ensanglantée caressa sa peau douce, lentement, et tomba inerte. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent, pour s'éteindre au même titre que son souffle. C'est fini.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Amour, ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me reprendre la seule personne qui compte pour moi ?!

Mais déjà, elle était loin, la mort l'avait pris, tel une vieille amie. L'orage grondait, la pluie tombait de plus belle. On se serait cru dans un mauvais film à l'eau de rose, mais ici personne ne ramènerait à la vie quiconque. Il était maintenant seul, tenant un corps vide dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu perdre à son tour, lui aussi l'aimait tant.

Les larmes coulaient sur son corps, il la serrait contre lui, pourquoi, pourquoi était-elle morte pour lui ? Mais tout étais déjà fini, elle était partit.

-Reviens, reviens ! Hurlait-il à la mort, mais personne ne l'entendait, elle était partie, il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, qu'il aurait pu mourir pour l'un de ses sourires.

Harry avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, il avait tout vu, sa meilleure amie était morte, sous ses yeux, et il n'avait rien pu faire. Aujourd'hui Drago Malfoy n'était plus qu'un homme, un simple homme, qui pleurait un mort. Pas n'importe quelle morte, son amie, sa meilleure amie, qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Harry s'approcha du corps de sa défunte amie, des larmes perlaient sur son visage, cette guerre, ces morts, celle-ci en particulier, il le pensait tout était de sa faute.

-Pardon 'Mione, pardon, j'ai pas su…être là pour toi…pardon…étouffa le survivant entre deux sanglots.

Lui-même s'effondra à terre, à côté de Drago qui pleurait de plus belle, il empoigna son épaule avec tant de rage. Il se disait son meilleur ami, mais n'avait même pas su voir l'Amour naître dans le cœur de son amie!

Harry s'approcha de la défunte, doucement, comme pour être sûr de ne pas la réveiller, retira le pendentif de Gryffondor, qui pendait à son cou qu'elle chérissait tant. Il l'admira un long moment, puis fébrilement le tendit au pauvre homme agenouillé à côté de lui. Drago le serra contre son cœur, espérant une dernière approbation de sa bien-aimée, il regarda Harry une dernière fois, ce n'était pas méprisant, il le remerciait simplement de son regard, en signe d'adieu, car sa vie était finie. Il se releva. Tous ceux qui restaient en vie regardaient la scène, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Son image, sa gloire il ne serait plus jamais le même. C'est fini. Il se releva, déposant un doux baiser sur son front et parti.

Hermione fut enterrée dans le nouveau cimetière dédié aux morts de la guerre. Sa tombe était à ses couleurs, rouge et or, grande, avec une statue de lion. Marquant toute sa fierté. Un livre fut sorti en l'honneur de « son parcours incroyable » mais on avait simplement oublié de raconter les quelques mois avant sa mort, ceux qui avaient été les plus beaux, et les plus riches de sa vie avec son Serpent. Avait-on vraiment oublié ? Non, c'est juste que personne ne les avaient jamais connu, ou faisait la sourde oreille pour ne pas les avoir vu. Alors leur amour ne fut jamais connu.

La vie reprit progressivement sont cours, Harry se maria avec Ginny, Ron avec Luna. Personne n'avait oublié la mort de son amie, mais eux étaient parmi ils devaient donc vivre.

Les soirs d'orages, quand la pluie faisait rage, sur la tombe de la lionne, un pendentif de Gryffondor était posé. Lorsque l'orage s'estompait, le pendentif disparaissait. Mais jamais personne ne le voyait, normal après tout un soir d'orage qui serait sorti dehors ? Lui se devait de la consoler.

Certains se doutaient de l'identité de celui qui venait le déposer, mais ce n'était pas leur histoire. La plupart des gens ne cherchèrent jamais à comprendre. Après toi qui aurait cru qu'un Serpentard se serait amouraché d'une Lionne ?

« Ma Lionne à jamais je t'aime »

Une petite review pour me faire progresser ou me laissez votre avis, c'est possible ?


End file.
